


Fire in the Hole

by The-Empress-of-Snark (uleanblue)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Force Lightning, I coughed this out in like a day what do you want from me, Lightning - Freeform, That's it, it'll zap ya, lightning comes out of his dick, that's the fic, this is hot garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uleanblue/pseuds/The-Empress-of-Snark
Summary: It's lightning. From his dick. Hijinks ensue.





	Fire in the Hole

Having Rey suck his cock for the first time is practically an out of body experience. It’s so fucking incredible, his climax sneaks up on him before he realizes what’s happening. 

Then all Hell breaks loose. 

For a second, he imagines the concussive _boom_ and explosions of light as he finally lets go are just happening inside his head, until he registers Rey’s panicked screech and a _thwump_ , followed by the smell of ozone and the prickle of energy across his skin. 

_Uh oh._

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes are her feet sticking up in the air from the bottom edge of the mattress.

Shit. That had to have hurt. And rugburn can really be a bitch. He should help her up, and he totally would, but he can't actually _move_ at the moment. All he can manage is a sympathetic half-grimace. 

She's sprawled sideways, almost completely off the bed, staring up at him, naked chest heaving and her eyes wide as saucers. “Whaaaat…” she breathes out, “the actual _fuck_.”

He feels bad. 

Or at least, he would, if he hadn't just come harder than he had in like... _ever_. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose in an effort to regulate his still racing heart rate. 

Wait...is that smoke? Yes. The drapes are burning. Shit. Orgasm, _good_. Fire, not so much. 

“Sorry. It’s not usually that...uh, _intense_.”

“I thought you were _exaggerating -_ ”

“How the fuck would I exaggerate _actual lightning_ coming out of my -” he’s not trying to yell, but he’s frustrated at going through this every fucking time he tries to have sex and so yeah, he’s yelling. 

She cuts in, just as loudly, “or that it was some…” she flaps her hand back and forth, as if trying to find the words, “veiled reference to premature ejaculation or something!” 

He just goggles at her for a second, partly because her legs are still splayed apart and from this angle he’s got an amazing view of her gorgeously glistening cunt, and partly because his legs still feel like warm Jello, but he’s got to pull his shit together in about 10 seconds before the smoke alarm goes off. Then it's goodbye, security deposit. 

She awkwardly pushes herself up into a sitting position. Now she looks pissed, which could be an even bigger problem than possibly burning to death in his bedroom. 

“What if I’d wanted to fucking _swallow_? You could have killed me!”

He's managed to propel himself forward now, toward the extinguisher he keeps tucked behind the door as the word sinks into his brain and nearly derails his newfound momentum. _Swallow_?

 _Oh my God_.

It's really unfortunate that the area of his brain that manages feelings of awkwardness seems to be permanently stuck in asshole mode. He regrets the words the second they come out of his mouth, but it's as if he's powerless to stop himself. “Well, maybe you're just not ready to have your mind blown, sweetheart.” _What the fuck, brain?_

She's gaping at him like she can't believe he just went there. 

_Yeah, you and me both._

“You absolute _cockstain!_ Right.That's it.” 

She scrambles to her feet, scanning the floor for her panties as he yanks the pin from the extinguisher and sprays down the drapes with the practiced efficiency of a Bed Bath & Beyond Platinum cardholder. 

“Wait! Rey, please…” he's not above pleading. Dignity is hugely overrated, especially for someone who can set curtains on fire with his dick. “I'm sorry. _Please_. Don't leave.” He drops the extinguisher, sinking to his knees in front of her. “Let me make it up to you,” he whispers, glancing up at her with what he hopes are his best puppy dog eyes. 

Her posture is stiff, her arms crossed, but she hasn’t stormed out yet. Gently, he rests both hands on her hips and juts his lower lip out _just so_. 

She huffs out a sigh, then asks, “and how do you propose to do that?”

His eyes drift down her nude body as the corner of his mouth quirks up. 

_Fifteen minutes later…_

As he alternates sucking and lapping at her clit he decides that Rey has, without a doubt, the most delicious pussy he’s ever tasted. 

“Aaaaah, aah, fuck! _Ben!”_

Suddenly, his brows furrow as a strange, progressively intense tingling reverberates through his lips and tongue. He tries to pull back a tiny bit, but she has his hair fisted in a deathgrip as she grinds against his face. 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzttttt!_

Now it's his turn to stare at her. A full minute passes before he regains enough feeling in his tongue to form words. He tries not to sound like he knows she's been holding out on him when he asks, “has...uh, that ever happened before?”

Her eyes dart off to one side and she looks chagrined. “It’s, uh, not...it doesn’t -” She shakes her head a little, then clears her throat, “not that intensely.”

“Huh.” The wheels in his head are turning rapidly as interesting possibilities open up to him.

“What -”

He crawls up her body now, caging her underneath him, then plants a quick kiss on her shoulder. “I want to try something.”

“But what about the lightning?”

“Relax, sweetheart,” he says as he nudges her thighs apart and lines himself up, “it's for science.” 

* * *

 

_A month later, in the downstairs apartment…_

Rose, Finn, and their guest Poe are relaxing on the giant sectional that dominates the living room when the lights flicker and the whole building seems to shake and hum. Rose tries to click the remote to pause the movie they’re watching, but nothing happens. 

Poe’s gaze darts between them. “What the hell is that?”

Finn just rolls his eyes, exasperated. “Here we go again.”

“It just started about a month ago,” Rose states, as she continues to tap her thumb uselessly against the remote, thrusting it at the screen in growing frustration. "It's every freakin day." 

“Jesus, did they wire this place with old extension cords or something?” 

“My vote’s on meth lab,” Finn mutters with a shake of his head. 

As Rose finally tosses the useless device onto the coffee table, the lights blink out completely. “Okay, that's it. We're moving.”

_Fin_

 

 

 

 

>

**Author's Note:**

> It's crucial for me to mention that this was totally inspired by Lynx Cancer's amazing artwork:  
> [https://twitter.com/IamLynxCancer/status/1111309778213584897?s=19]()


End file.
